2010-08-17: Freakin' Out
Summary: FoH causes some ruckus in Brooklyn. Not to worrry, Spider-Man is there to help! Location: Brooklyn Participants: Zandra, Black Cat , Spider-Man Rating: PG (Comic Violence) Freakin' Out It's a good bit before dusk and people are out and about, heading to and fro along the sidewalks and streets. A young woman with bright blue hair is cheerfully exiting from a Jewlery store that buys spare jewlery at a good price. She is heading towards a bus bench when she spots a flier on a wall. She scowls at it and looks around. "Oh those freakin' idiots.." she shakes her head and pulls the Friends of Humanity 'public service message' off the wall. She crumples it up and looks about for a trash can. It takes her a while but eventually she finds one, only to discover yet another poster. "Looks like some one went nuts at Kinkos.." and she moves to remove that poster too. It doesn't take her long to discover that the block is plastered with them. So one by one she treks down the sidewalk, ripping down the posters where ever she finds them until she hears a yell. "Hey, what are you doing?! " The shout comes from a middle aged fellow, dressed in casual clothing. A simple shirt and jeans. He and his friends look like working class joe's, hard working and living a hard knocks life. "We just spent an hour putting up those signs!" one of the others grunts. On the rooftops? Black Cat. That jewelry store just happens to have a skylight. While she's not stealing persay (hey, the sun's only just setting!) she still is scoping out the place from above, checking out what is still in the shop. She still has hours yet, but the inventory below helps her decide if the place is worth hitting tonight. Maybe she should wait. The shouting she hears, but for the moment she takes it as some normal argument between pedesrians. Thump! That would be the sound of Spider-Man landing on one of those rooftops along the street. He's not about to make his presence too known, at the moment, as he's much too busy making sure that his mask is on right. It's been a long day, apparently. ~ I swear. If I have to write another detention slip. I'm going to just apply to become the Principal. Principal Spidey! Yeah, that'd work out well. About as well as Saved by the Bell: The College Years. ~ Inner Monologuing aside, Spider-Man can already tell that there's going to be some drama happening right now. Which is why he's scurrying over to the side of the building and perching on the edge of the rooftop and peering down at where the arguing is coming from. "Oh man. Please don't escalate. Please don't escalate. Please don't escalate..." Spider-Man may or may not be sensing a certain Fine Feline via Spider-Sense. Who knows. Or he may be sensing the energy levels rising inside the mutant being confronted by the FOH supporters! Zandra frowns, her hands at her sides. She attempts to look calm, maybe she even is trying to be calm. "That's a real shame, maybe you should have spent that hour doing something more constructive instead of throwing this kind of rubbish around. Mutants aren't any bigger threat than any other group.. " but her words are answered shortly by angry answers. What did mutants ever do to them she tries to ask but the men aren't interested in explaining their hate. It's just easier to spout the passionate words of the movement's leaders. Mutants are dangerous. Mutants are taking their jobs. Mutants are a danger to America! Mutants are dirty freaks who shouldn't be allowed to mix with humans! Seeing that she isn't going to be able to talk to them in a sensible fashion she waves her hands at them. "Fine, whatever, " and she tries to turn and walk away. "Hey! You are going to pay for those signs you ow us thirty bucks.." and the large of the men, grabs for her wrist. It prooves to be a very bad idea and the second his hand touches her there is a loud POP!! a flash of blue and he's thrown back several feet into his fellows. "Aaarrrghh!!!" The others are shocked, confused "What did you do..!! " There is a sudden realization "She's one of those mutie freaks!" Those sorts of realizations never lead to anything. Seeing as how Black Cat's own genetic status is in question (thank you SO much, Wilson Fisk!), the felonious feline fink abandons her post at the jewelry store's skylight, creeping to the edge of the building to see what exactly is going on. She heard a cry of "mutie freak". Never a good thing. But as Zandra walked away from the store before she encountered the Friends of Humanity, Cat can't see them. She has to leap over an alley, landing on the building on the other side, in order to get close to the situation - and closer to those Spider Senses. Spider-Sense. Tingling. Twice. "Thank you. Very much. Escalation is just what I needed after a day in Teenager Hell." Spidey remarks this to whatever Powers That Be that are probably laughing it up at his expense. He always feels like he's being watched, to some degree. Like someone is turning the pages of his life... weird. Anyway, the Amazing Spider-Man takes this particular moment to leap up and off the edge of the rooftop, flinging out a webline and swinging around a pole, to come bounding off the building across the street and somersault down to the side of one of the many street lights. "Alright! Stop right there! I, Spider-Man, delegated and designated officer in the Prejudice Police demand that you cease and desist with any and all yelling of racial remarks and offensive gestures!" Spidey then shrugs. "Besides, there's more important things to be pissed off about. Did anyone /else/ see the Yankees, last night? I mean... seriously! What's up with that pitcher?!" The shouting stops briefly as the blue haired girl and yes, even the FOH supporters turn to stare at the Incredible Predjudice Police Spider-Man! "Look! It's that freak the Bugle is always yammering on about! Hey, you are just like them.. you are some kinda freak! We don't need your kind swinging through the streets, causing more havok fighting with every looney toon that comes crawling out of the wood work to get at you!" Apparently they aren't fans. Zandra has pulled her hand back and has turned to face the group. Other passersbys are giving the bunch a lot of space, some even crossing the road to avoid what ever is going on. The young woman shakes her head. "Who cares about baseball man, they are trying to start world war Th--" and one of the men interupts again with "I am so sueing you blue headed $#@! She attacked me! and ripped up our property! " he takes out a cell phone and starts snapping pictures. Zandra isn't having that "Screw you man.." she says and this time the pop that is heard is not accidental as his cell phone shorts out, practically exploding in his hands. As the men focus on what's going on in front of them, the Black Cat drops down from behind, using one of her grapple lines to perform the feat. New York's most notorious cat burglar, stealing something from Spider-Man's repertoire. She should be ashamed! She taps the closest man on the shoulder, waiting for him to turn around and realize... he's about eye-level with Cat's famous method of distraction. "Now that's a voice chalk full of frustration if I've ever heard one," she purrs, her free hand coiling into a fist behind her back. "Hey! Smurfette! That is NOT helping!" Spidey wags a finger in Zandra's direction, before leaping off the pole and off in the direction of where the cell phone guy has decided he's going to console his hand. Spidey extends his hand and keeps it right in the face of these random Mutant Hater. "Stop!" There is an awkward silence for a moment. "SPIDER TIME!" That's right, Spidey has decided to try and distract the man for a second, before bringing his other hand up and spinning a huge web between the poles nearby for which Black Cat can knock these fools into if she's on the same wavelength as the Spider right now. "Lookin' good, Cat. As usual." Spidey pauses in mid-web-spin. "Hold on. You're not stalking me, are you? Because I'm not sure how turned on I should be if you are..." The man is VERY distracted. "Duh-- ahh... huh?!" he some how manages to pull his eyes back into his head and puts his gaze a little higher. He won't be able to dodge in time should the Black Cat decide to strike! The other fellows take notice that they are swiftly being surrounded by 'freaks' "See this is just what they are talking about! You freaks are every where! You'll see we aren't afraid of you! You won't take over our city!" Zandra puts her hands on her hips. "Yea, well not all of us like our pictures in the paper!" she says towards the web costumed hero. BC also gets glanced at, a blue eye brow arching. She silently mouths 'kick their @$$es!!!' at her. Black Cat would sigh if she wasn't amused. "No flirting, Spider. I'm busy." She winds up, throws her fist, and.... THWACK!! The man goes sailing straight into the webbing. Black Cat drops off her grapple line, pulling it down and back into her sleeve. It's the other men she taunts not, beckoning them on with her clawed hand. Thank god for alleys, letting her keep them all within an eyeshot. "Take your pick boys: Me or the Spider." "Oh no she didn't." Spidey turns from flinging a webline and yanking one of the men into the web that he's spun to stick him right next to the buddy that Black Cat just knocked out like the dickens! Charles. Spider-Man whirls around to look at the mutie freak. "Okay, first of all? Any time I'm in the paper, it's WRONG. I have the biggest bad rap since Biz Markie! Not to mention they NEVER get my good side!" Spider-Man throws his hands up over his head, using his Spider-Sense to keep tabs on anyone that may be prepping to attempt a sneak attack. They'll get a quick web-glob in the face. "Secondly? If you /know/ that you're the thing that these guys hate? DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM BY BLASTING THEM WITH YOUR CRAZY ZAPPER HAND!" In a quick second, Spider-Man has leaped over to behind Zandra, at which point he points at the side of his masked skull. "Duh." His lead lifts up and he peers through the webbing and off in the direction of his Partner in Crimefighting, apparently. "How you doin' over there, Cat? By the way, the one on the left is still staring..." Zandra is highly tempted to zot the spider-dude. "Yes.. because webbing them is so much less mutant type freaky.. or hitting them with super strong fists while wearing costumes.. Mmmm-Humm. But ah, thanks for the assist anyway.." she says, shaking her head. Who the heck is Biz Markie?! With the FOHers down and out, or other wise now running away (The power of womanly assets only lasts so long!) Zandra decides now would be a pretty good time to also get out of the area, just incase there are any other snap-happy New Yorkers in the area. She suspects that there are twitters and facebook accounts being updated already! HOwever she does stop and glance at Black Cat. "Weren't...you in gotham last week?" Black Cat looks pretty smug when they start running. Even the one that was staring gets a glare and a few footsteps with a threatening lifted hand to get him going. She turns back to Spider-Man and Zandra, opening her mouth to address the webhead, when Zandra asks a question. The thief frowns, shaking her head. "Jersey? I don't think so," she says. It's like Zandra just asked her if she ever sets foot in a garbage dump. Spider-Man is already leaping back to finish off the webbing of the handful of FoHers he managed to snag in his web, so that the police can wrap them up nice and tight in a jail cell for the night. "Went to Jersey without me, huh? I see how it is." Spidey quips at Black Cat, before hopping up and sticking himself to the wall of a building. "We're really going to have to work on your communication skills if this Non Relationship is ever going to work." More jokes. Though, Spidey still has words for the blue haired girl and he calls out after her. "Smurfette! You tell Papa Smurf he owes me one for saving your butt!" He... probably means Charles. What, does he just automatically assume all mutants know Charles Xavier? Yes. Zandra arches a brow. "Mmm my bad, well I didn't get a very good look at her, but I think she's totally stole yer schtick..then again I was kinda distracted by the cthulu alien guy.." she shrugs and starts to amble off. She pauses and looks back at Spidey. "..... who? I haven't spoken to my father in years... " she says looking utterly confused. Charle's who? "And don't call me smurfette.." she smirks, shaking her head at the hero. "Do you really think I'd go into Jersey? I'd never get the smell of the turnpike out of my hair," she replies, a look of disgust plain on her face. Although with the explanation that someone is 'stealing her schtick', she might just have to get down there. Black Cat stares at Spider-Man for a few seconds before she replies, "I'll have my secretary call your people next time." Spidey is already leaping up (again) and extending a webline off towards one of the buildings. "Just tweet me." is tossed at Black Cat, before the Amazing Spider-Man starts his own dramatic exit. "Spider-Man! AWAY!" Yeah. Sirens are in the close vicinity. No wonder he's getting the hell out of dodge. Category:Logs